The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gas turbine systems, and more particularly to a method for dimensionally inspecting a component of such gas turbine systems.
Gas turbine system components undergo a dimensional analysis prior to assembly with other gas turbine system components to ensure that the dimensions of the component are within an acceptable tolerance range. Dimensions falling within the acceptable tolerance range allow the component to assemble within the overall gas turbine system properly and operate as intended. Conversely, deviation from the acceptable tolerance range prevents or inhibits assembly and/or intended operation. The dimensional analysis of the component, such as a transition piece, for example, may include various techniques, including employing a hard-gage tool and often require the dimensional analysis to be conducted in a specific location.